


Of Date Nights and Drooled Shirts

by ShadeNeverMadeAnybodyLessGay



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson Fluff, Babysitting, F/M, Family Feels, Fluff, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:02:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28392111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadeNeverMadeAnybodyLessGay/pseuds/ShadeNeverMadeAnybodyLessGay
Summary: Annabeth goes visit Sally after she had give birth to Estelle and she ends up babysitting her with Percy.
Relationships: Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson
Comments: 4
Kudos: 91





	Of Date Nights and Drooled Shirts

Annabeth had a lot of things to do. Make sure the constructions were going alright in Camp Half-Blood and Mount Olympus, go to Camp Jupiter to speak with Reyna about college in New Rome, pick up the phone and telling her father she was alright... But she wasn't going to do either of them that day.

She had spoke with Percy earlier on the phone (yes, they had phones now; monster tent to ignore them a little after what happened with the titans), and he had told her Sally was a little bit stressed over the three months old baby and taking care of a house. She was not having any of it. Sally was the closest thing to a mother she had, and she would not just stand there and watch her suffer if she could help it.

She knocked on the door, and was met with a less-tidy version of the Sally she knew and was fond of. She had bags under her eyes, and her hair wasn't as net as it usually was. She gave her her biggest smile when she saw Annabeth.

"Annabeth, dear," she grabbed her by the arm and gently pushed her inside. "So nice seeing you again. How are you?"

"Well, I came to ask you just that, actually," she smiled, closing the door and hugging the woman. "Percy told me you were a little stressed with the baby and your job, so I came over to see if you needed some help."

Sally gave her a big, soft smile, kissing the girl on the cheek. "Aren't you the nicest girl around?" she said. "I don't need help, it's all alri-"

A baby started crying in one of the rooms. Sally gave a quick look at the kitchen, and cursed. Annabeth giggled, montioning Sally to go check on the baby as she took the cookies out of the oven and checked on the soup she was cooking.

Sally disappeared and Annabeth took the two trays of blue cookies out, putting them in a bigger one and setting them by the window to help them cold off. She stirred the soup, getting lost in the delicious smell.

"Thank you, Annabeth," said Sally, walking to the kitchen with baby Estelle in her arms. She was wild awake, her big blue eyes open and taking a look around. When they landed on Anmabeth, the baby smiled.

Annabeth waved at the baby, smiling. "So, I guess you're not feeling that great after all, right?" she sat in one of the chairs by the counter, eyes on the baby that kept looking at her like she was some new toy. She probably was in the toddler's eyes anyway.

"Well, I haven't really have that much time to myself, but it's alright," the woman said. "It's what having a baby means."

"You and Paul don't have to carry with the burden by yourself, y'know?" Sally was now in front of her, and the baby had grabbed a hold of the blonde's finger. "Percy is coming in an hour from his swimming practice, we can take care of her while you guys go out for a while, have a nice diner without babies crying in the back."

Sally laughed, though she looked quite tempted by the offer. She tried to walk to where the soup was being cooked but the baby didn't look like she was planning on letting go of Annabeth's finger anytime soon.

"Here, let me take care of her," she said, opening her arms for the baby. She wrapped her arms around her body, tiny hands instantly tugging her blonde hair.

"You don't know how much of a help you're being, honey" said Sally, back turned. Now with two free arms, she was able to move around more peacefully, without the constant need to watch over the baby.

Annabeth stared at the baby, as she continued on tugging her hair. They made eye contact, and the baby smiled, arms reaching out to touch her face. She looked mesmerized by the blonde.

"You'd be a great mother," Sally said, watching the way Annabeth looked at her daughter.

"You really think so?" she whispered, raising her head to look at the woman, who was now chopping some vegetables to add to the soup.

"Of course I do," she said. "I'm not saying I want to be a grandmother anytime soon, but in the future, you will."

Annabeth blinked once, then twice. She stared at the woman's back.

"I don't think I would be," she said finally.

Sally lowered the heat that was cooking the soup, and turned around after washing her hands. "Why would you think so?"

She looked back at the baby, who was trying to chew on her hair. She replaced it with her finger and the baby was quick to start playing with it. "It's just... I never really thought of this before. I mean, why should I? I'm a demigod, we don't live that long. But now the war is done and everything is back to normal, maybe there's a chance that-" She took a big breath, staring at the baby.

"That maybe that future can become present," Sally finished for her, and she nodded.

"People usually get happy thinking of a future with kids. Hades, even Percy does. And I love him, but I don't think I'll ever be able to feel such way toward kids. I do, I like them but... I think I would be an awful mother."

"You wouldn't."

"I was raised by a centaur, Sally. I ran away from home. My mother is as cold as a stone. I just... What if the baby is like me? What if I'm so bad they ran away like I did? I don't want to have a baby just to make them go through the same things I went through. It'd be too selfish."

Sally walked to her, taking a look at her daughter and then at the girl who was also like a daughter to her. She kissed both heads and looked into gray eyes. "See? You don't have babies and you're already protective over them, making sure they have the happy childhood you never had the chance to experience. I think that makes you a really good mother; you've seen what being a bad parent leads a child to, you would do anything to change that, to make sure you're better. You always try to do better, being a mom will be no difference."

Annabeth blinked away the sudden tears. She looked at the woman, and then at the baby, smiling. "Well, there's plenty of time to think about that. But thanks for that, Sally. I guess I just needed to see thinks from a different perspective."

The woman smiled, and went back to the soup. "You're more than welcome."

"Sally, I'm home," called Paul. He walked to the kitchen after getting rid of his coat, and smiled when he saw them. "Annabeth! It's so nice seeing you. How are you?"

"Hello, Paul. How is work going?" He tried to hug her, but there was a baby in between. He smiled at his daughter, who was too concentrated playing with the girl's hair to realise her father was there.

"Well, the kids don't pay me any attention either, so I guess it's nice feeling at home in school," he joked, looking at Estelle for a few moments, a dork smile on his face. After that, he went to greet Sally. Annabeth cautiously turned around to give them some privacy.

"Annabeth came to help me because Percy told her I was stressed," said Sally, sounding excited. "She offered a free-baby night. I hope it's still up."

She turned around again, seeing the hope in both their eyes. "Of course it is. It's always up whenever you need it."

"We don't want you to feel overwhelmed," started Sally, and Annabeth couldn't help but roll her eyes. At the same time, Paul started speaking as well: "If you're not okay with this..."

"I wouldn't have offered if I didn't feel like doing it. Besides, Percy will be home in just an hour or so. You guys can go and enjoy a good night together; you look like you need it."

"The soup will be finished in a few minutes," she said, looking at her husband. "Go change, I'll be there in just a second."

Paul nodded, giving Annabeth a 'thanks' smile before doing as Sally told. "I fed her an hour ago, and her diaper is recently changed. She will need another feeding bottle before going to sleep, but we'll be back before that. If she cries-"

"I know, Sally. Don't worry," she smiled, Estelle falling asleep in her arms. "I have two younger brothers, and a couple of half-siblings that came really early into camp. I know pretty much the basics, but I'll have my phone ready to call Paul in case something happens. Go out and have fun, no phones or worries allowed."

Sally put a hand on her mouth, surprisingly touched by the girl's words. "I truly appreciate it, Annabeth. If you want something-"

"Yes, I want you to go and enjoy a nice date night with your husband," she said, caressing Estelle's face, who was sound asleep. "If you want to continue things when you come home, we can always go out," she winked at her, and Sally blushed a little.

"After this one, I think I need some time before risking again," she looked at the baby. "She loves you. She usually doesn't fall asleep unless she's in her crib."

Annabeth looked at Percy's sister, taking a good look around her features. She raised her head to see Sally turning the stove off.

"I'm going to get changed," she said finally. "Are you sure you want to do this? I don't want to pressure you-"

Annabeth laughed softly. "Go get changed and leave already."

•

Annabeth was sitting in the couch watching the History Channel with Estelle on top of her chest when she heard the front door being opened. She went still for a few seconds, until-

"I'm home, mom!" someone screamed from the front door. Annabeth rolled her eyes, turning around in time to see her boyfriend walking into the living room. He stopped by the entry, taking a look at the blonde with Estelle on her arms. He smiled, standing still a few minutes just taking everything in.

"Well, won't you look at this?" he said finally. "Two of my three favourite girls together in one room," he said, standing behind the couch, wrapping his arms around them both. "Hello, baby Estelle," he said, but the baby was trying to eat Annabeth's hair again. "And hello, miss Chase."

"Why hello, mr. Jackson."

She turned her head a little to see his face, and was greeted by lips on her mouth. She smiled against the kiss, returning it until the baby put her hands on Annabeth's face.

"What are you doing here?" he asked against her shoulder, watching Estelle. "Where's mom and Paul?"

"You told me your mom was a little stressed lately, so I decided to go check on her. I offered to babysit so they could go on a date night; I thought they deserved it, they truly looked like they needed some time off."

Percy looked at her, amusement on his face. "You drove for half an hour just to babysit my sister because I told you my mom was stressed?" he looked around the room. "And you cleaned the house, too?"

"Well, I thought it was the least I could do. I wasn't actually planning on taking care of Estelle so they could go out, but one look at her face and I knew that's exactly what they needed."

"You're amazing," he said, kissing her neck.

"You should have seen Paul," she said, giggling. "I thought he was going to kiss me when Sally told him they could go out."

"He had intended on taking Sally out for a while," he commented, head still burried on her neck. "Said he wanted to do something nice for her. They had a friend who knows a friend who recently opened a restaurant, and they have been pulling off the invitations to go for months."

Annabeth gasped. "Why didn't you tell me?"

Percy raised his shoulders, kissing her neck more intensely. "Didn't thought it was important."

"Your head is really full of seaweed," she laughed. "Will you stop doing that? I'm feeling certain ways I definitely don't want to feel with your sister in my arms."

Percy laughed, but stopped kissing her neck to sit beside her. "I can't help it. You look so hot today."

"We're not having this conversation when your sister is laying on my chest half asleep, so shut up already."

"Okay, fine," he gave up. "Give her to me, I want to hold her," he opened his arms.

Annabeth tried to get the baby up from her chest, but she held onto her shirt and started crying when the blonde finally put her in her brother's arms.

After a minute of Percy trying to calm her down and the baby still crying, he gave up and returned her on her place in Annabeth's chest. The blonde laughed loudly when Estelle went completely quiet after laying back in her chest. She looked at Percy, who was pouting.

"My sister prefers my girlfriend over me," he said dramatically, putting a hand on his forehead. "Such a cruel world we live in."

Annabeth smiled. "I honestly think it's the blonde hair," she commented, watching as Estelle started to tuck on a lock of her hair.

"It is truly mesmerising," he confessed, grabbing another lock and turning it between his fingers, watching as it bounced when he let go of it.

"Oh, shush," she secured her arms around the little body and got up. "I'm going to change her diaper. Go heat her feeding bottle and then the soup your mother left for us."

He saluted her. "Yes, ma'am."

•

After giving Estelle her milk, they put her to sleep. Percy laughed when he saw the big stain on Annabeth's shirt from his sister drooling, but she quickly shut him when she said he did the same.

They had a peaceful diner and went back to the living room after cleaning all the dishes and putting the soup in the refrigerator so it wouldn't go bad. After half an hour, Percy was on top of her kissing her neck.

"Have I told you you look super hot today?" he asked against her ear, bitting on it. Annabeth moaned, sneaking her hands under his shirt to feel his hard stomach.

"Just a couple of times," she laughed, raising his shirt so she could kiss his chest.

"I think it's seeing you all mother-mood on," he confessed, putting her shirt off roughly and kissing her chest. Annabeth tried to ignore the ripping noise that made it clear her shirt was a no-go, since he had ripped it. "I don't know why, but it was hot."

Annabeth laughed, pushing his head down deeper. She was enjoying it so much it took her a few seconds to register a baby was crying. She quickly pushed him off, getting up to run to the baby's room.

She had her hand on her dagger, but she was only met with darkness and small cries.

She calmed down quickly, running to Percy's room to put a shirt on. She was definitely not going to check on Estelle in just her bra. After putting one of his pyjama shirts on, she quickly got the baby into her arms, walking outside to check on her closely.

"I thought something had happened to her," she said when she saw Percy laying on the ground, still not understanding what was going on. "Gods, I got so scared for a moment..."

"I take back the whole mother mood being a turn on," Percy smiled, putting his shirt down properly and walking to them. "I think she likes sleeping on you."

"And drooling too," she added, seeing the stain that was beginning to form on the shirt. "Thank gods it's your shirt this time," he pushed his waist playfully.

"I didn't knew you had so many mother instincts in you," commented Percy, kissing her head.

"Neither did I," she rested her head on his chest, giving it a little kiss. "Sorry for ruining the mood."

Percy shook his head, caressing her back. "Don't be. It's cute seeing you take care of Estelle."

"Cute? I thought it was hot," she joked.

"You managed to be both at the same time."

•

Sally and Paul got home a few hours later, the tiredness in their eyes replaced by joy, a smile permanent on their faces as they exchanged kisses and whispers. A date night like this was exactly what they needed.

They closed the door quietly and got rid of their coats, walking to Estelle's room but finding it empty. Sally gasped, running to her son's room where she found the cutest thing she had ever witnessed.

Annabeth was laying flat on her back, in one of Percy's shirts and sweatpants. Estelle was cuddled up on her chest, sleeping peacefully, while Percy had an arm wrapped around both of them, protecting them from any harm. He had his head on Annabeth's shoulder, drooling into the shirt just like Estelle.

Paul quickly got his phone out, starting to take pictures of the cute moment.

"I guess it's a Jackson gen; being in love with Annabeth," he commented, looking at the screen in his phone.

The next morning, when Paul showed them the pictures after telling them of their date night, Annabeth felt something burn in her chest.

She was definitely ready to be a mother with her seaweed brain. Not yet, of course, but once they finished college and were settled down, they were going to be the best parents in the world, or at least they'd try to be. And that was all their kids would ever need, something her parents never did; for them to try.


End file.
